Arabesques
by Billy Stone
Summary: Au bord du monde, il y a un bar et un homme. Un homme qui fume, et dans la fumée qui s'envole, c'est son âme qui se dissipe. Kakashi Hatake n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Mais ce soir, pour une fois, il décide d'être honnête. Ultime confession perdu entre les arabesques de la fumée...


Deuxième texte posté en une soirée.

J'ai envie de revenir, de me plonger à nouveau dans l'écriture.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire alors je fouille dans mes archives.

J'ai envie de vous ouvrir mon univers, encore une fois...

**Titre:** Arabesques

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Aucune (kimi ayant disparu de la circulation)

**Rating: ** aucune foutue idée, rien de choquant... T peut-être, pare qu'on parle de kakashi et que Kakashi est fou.

**Couple: **Aucun, Kakashi est fait pour être seul.

**A toi,**

Ton univers est à nouveau blanc. Mais j'ai enfin compris.

Finalement, tu ne reviendras jamais totalement.

**B.S**

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Arabesques-

Il pousse la porte et son corps est lourd, si lourd. Il avance, son œil fixé sur le sol, évitant par habitude les tables et poivrots servant de piller à ce misérable bar –ou bien est-ce un bordel, il ne le sait vraiment plus -. Il est là, avec pour seule compagne cette déréliction qui ne le quitte plus et le gangrène de l'intérieur, lui et sa chair putréfié d'arme brisée. Il a l'impression que toute cette saleté, cette dépravation qu'il a accumulées au cours des années ressort par tous ses pores, et tout le monde peut le voir. Tout le monde peut voir combien il est laid, et sale, et laid, être vicié à la chaire pourrie et gâtée.

Au fin fond du bar, au bord du monde, il y a une table au bois spongieux et une chaise bouffée par les mites, ce petit coin d'humanité entouré d'une épaisse obscurité et de lourdes courbes de vapeurs de fumée, obstruée par des relents d'odeur de volupté. Alors lui il tire la chaise et s'assoit, et comme par magie, une bouteille apparaît sous ses yeux. Pas de verre, pas besoin. D'un coup de dent habile il arrache le bouchon en liège, unique antagoniste à sa fusion avec l'alcool capiteux et à la saveur boisé que renferme la bouteille en verre poussiéreux. Les vapeurs lui monte à la tête et, d'une main fébrile, il baisse son masque, regardant autour de lui en un vieux réflexe. Mais ici, personne ne l'épie, tout le monde s'en fout. Il porte le goulot à sa bouche, et boit, boit, boit. Il veut que son sang se change en alcool, que son cerveau en soit inondé, que son sang se transforme en bière sous pression qui jaillirait pour l'enivrer, qu'il ne soit lui-même plus que constitué de liquide addictif et grisant, sans conscience. Mais il a beau boire, il est toujours assoiffé. Son ventre est serré et son œil le pique, agressé par tant de fumé. Il a beau manger, il est toujours affamé. Un sanglot naît dans sa gorge et ripe contre ses lèvres accrochées au goulot. Il tête et tête encore, comme il n'a jamais pu téter sa mère, morte en couche. Il boit, boit, boit, tentant vainement de réchauffer un corps glacé, givré. Il n'est qu'une arme cassé, une chaise branlante, une table à trois pieds. Un petit garçon que son père n'a jamais aimé. Il a toujours tout fait pour le rendre fière pourtant. Il a toujours très bien travaillé, il était un élève studieux et appliqué, avec une facilité déconcertante pour l'art ninja. On l'appelait le géni de sa promotion. Il était sage aussi. Toujours obéissant, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, il ne riait pas car cela énervait son père, il ne pleurait jamais et mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il était un bon petit garçon. A ces cinq ans, il s'est même lancé un jutsu pour transformer ses mèches folles rousses en argenté, comme son père. Mais pourtant, malgré tout ceci, son père ne l'a jamais aimé. Son père ne l'a jamais prit dans ses bras.

Il ferme les yeux et soupire, tirant son troisième paquet de cigarette de la journée de son uniforme de ninja, en sort un cylindre vénéneux et le coince entre ses lèvres. D'un rapide mouvement de la main il crée un katon miniature et bientôt une flammèche vacille au sommet de son index rougit. Il allume le cylindre de papier et tire une grande latte, putréfiant ses poumons de l'intérieur, avant de l'expirée, les yeux mi-clos. Il observe longuement la fumée dessiner mille et une arabesques, ondoyant dans l'air, se courbant et se tordant en de gracieuses figures, puis se dépliant et s'arquant vers l'arrière, tout en montant haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à disparaître dans l'éclat d'un jaune pisseux de l'ampoule crasseuse. Il fume et expire, encore et encore, et c'est comme si c'était son corps qui se pliait, se tendait et s'arquait. C'est son âme qu'il expire. C'est lui qui est libre, sans chaines le maintenant à sa vie, sans cette foutue loi de gravité, sans rien, juste cette lumière qu'il doit atteindre tout en ondoyant pour disparaître en un dernier soupire, en une dernière étreinte. Il s'affale sur sa chaise grinçante et ferme à moitié les paupières, une nouvelle bouteille magique à la main. Cigarette entre ses longs doigts sales, il observe la salle. A sa droite, une pute taille une pipe à un client bedonnant et sale, tout en dépouillant son portefeuille richement garnit. Droit devant lui, le serveur encule une jolie blonde tout en regardant la photo en face de lui –photo représentant un homme le jour de son mariage-. Topos du gay refoulé amoureux de son meilleur ami nouvellement marié. Le serveur croise son regard et lui adresse un vague signe de tête. Il y répond. En tant qu'habitué, il est amené à côtoyer régulièrement le barman. Un peu partout c'est une vision de débauche et de décadence, de luxure et d'indécence. Ici les meurtiers couchent avec des princesses sous l'œil attentif de mères de familles venant noyer le fait que leurs gosses sont des enculés et que leur mari les cocufie. C'est avec ce genre de personnes réunies dans cette pièce que le reste de l'Humanité se dit qu'il y a pire qu'elle. Ici, tout le monde s'en fout. De qui est et de ce que fait son voisin, de ce qui se passe dehors. Ici, tant que le soleil n'est pas levé, tout le monde n'est personne et plus rien n'existe mis à part sa bouteille, sa clope, et le cul de la personne que l'on étreint. Ici, même lui n'est plus rien. Ici, il n'est ni roux ni argenté, ici, il n'est plus souillé, ici, il n'a plus besoin d'honneur ni de sourire.

Une fille l'approche mais il n'est pas d'humeur ce soir, alors, gentiment mais fermement, il lui dit d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. La pute hausse les épaules et tourne la tête lorsqu'un énième ivrogne la hèle.

Ici on n'est ni beau ni laid, ni riche ni pauvre. Toutes ces notions n'ont plus de valeurs, il faut juste savoir tenir la longueur. Ici, on s'en fout complètement. De tout. Ici, tout le monde a une vie de merde, à des degrés différents, mais l'alcool ne fait pas de discrimination, et les pétasses non plus.

Il fait tourner le cul de sa bouteille et observe le tourbillon ambré de son œil morne et blasé. Il se sent amer ce soir. Des « pourquoi » mille fois posés envahissent son esprit embrumés et l'hymne des morts tels une langueur acide vient bercer son cœur atrophié. Pourquoi regrette-t-il, pourquoi a-t-il mal ? Les morts, eux, s'en foutent complètement. Pourquoi réfléchit-il sur le prix de sa vie et le sens de son existence, il n'est qu'une arme, il n'est rien d'autre. Ce soir, il a décimé une famille entière pour des raisons dont il ne se souvient plus, et qui, pourtant, lui semblaient extrêmement importantes et fondées dans la bouche de l'Hokage. Ce soir, il a encore reçut des gerbes de sang sur les mains et sur son visage masqué. Ce soir il se sent si fatigué, mais il sait que, de toute manière, comme depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, il ne dormira pas. Il n'a jamais su dormir. Tout comme il n'a jamais su rire. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il se sent si las, si vieux et usé, que pourtant il a rit lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, à peine rentré, l'Hokage lui a donné cette mission. Rang S. Mission Suicide car il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une énième stratégie du conseil, mais il se sent si vieux et si seul, si usé, et Ô Dieu, tellement fatigué, qu'il a accueillit le parchemin telle une libération. Un rire jaune lui échappe en se souvenant de la tête de Tsunade suite à son rire dans son bureau. Un air vaguement agacé, extrêmement inquiet. Elle lui a proposé au moins une trentaine de fois, implicitement, de refuser cette mission. Mais elle, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne l'a pu –ne le peut - car personne ne porte son nom, personne n'a été forcé de teindre ses cheveux en argenté pour arrêter des coups, personne n'a du affronter ce regard haineux et infiniment triste depuis le jour de sa naissance, personne n'a du frotter le parquet pour enlever le sang, l'extraire du bois qui s'en était gorgé, nettoyer les sabres et les remettre dans la vitrine. Et tout le reste.

Et tout le reste.

Et ceux qui ont du réaliser une de ces actions n'ont pas eu à les faire toutes, ni les nombreuses qui ont suivit. Personne ne peut le comprendre car personne n'est lui et que lui s'en fout complètement. Il enlève son bandeau de ninja et passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué et usé par le temps qui défile, impartiale mais féroce. Et lui est si seul et si stupide face à tout cela. Il finit sa quatrième bouteille, et empoigne la dernière cigarette de son sixième paquet. Le soleil se lève. Le bar se vide, chacun retourne à sa vie, et la plupart reviendront noyer leur désespoir dans ce lieu putride et avide de souffrance demain, macabre rituel. En sortant, prit d'un impulsion, il claque une bise au barman surprit et lui serre l'épaule avec un sourire aride et maladroit. Alors l'homme de la taverne comprend et lui tend une autre bouteille pour la route, qu'il accepte avec complaisance.

Dehors, le soleil s'est levé. Un ciel d'un bleu timide pointe de l'aube et sort de la pénombre. Les maisons commencent doucement à se réveiller, les familles à s'aimer. Lui, de famille, il n'en a pas. Il n'en a jamais eu. Il pense à passer par la stèle mais renonce en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. A quoi bon…les morts, eux, sont en paix, ils s'en balancent la poire des Hommes.

Il allume sa cigarette et recrache la fumée, observant ses arabesques ondoyantes et gracieuses qui montent avant de disparaître. Le vent glacial de l'aube effleure son visage et fait voleter ses cheveux. Il n'a personne à qui dire au revoir. Pas de dernière volonté. Pas d'adieux déchirants. Juste lui et les arabesques de sa cigarette.

Lui qui ne redeviendra jamais celui qu'il est censé être, qui ne remettra jamais ce masque sur son visage. Masque qu'un jour son père l'avait forcé à enfiler. Comme pour ses cheveux roux. Comme pour son air tendre. Comme pour sa peau d'albâtre. Il ne remettra aucuns des artifices qui font de lui un Homme selon la définition des autres Hommes.

Et il s'en fout que son nom ne soit pas gravé sur la stèle.

Kakashi Hatake.

Menteur, illusionniste.

Il n'est ni ce ninja copieur dont tous parle avec respect, ni ce Kakashi Hatake dont tous rient des pitreries.

Non, lui, le vrai lui, celui que lui-même a apprit à désapprendre. Oui, lui, il regarde les arabesques de fumée au matin de sa dernière aurore.

Car lui, comme les morts, s'en fout complètement.

* * *

Ce texte nécessite quelques clarifications:

Pour moi ça tombe sous le sens que Sakumo aimait kakashi, mais Kakashi ressemblait trop à sa mère, femme aimée et perdue de Sakumo. Se sont des ninja, ils n'expriment pas leur sentiment. Sakumo était un homme ayant perdu son seul repère, sa femme, et se retrouvant avec un enfant lui ressemblant trop. c'est pour ça qu'il lui fait porter un masque. Après, il bat Kakashi mais selon lui il ne le bat pas, il ne le prépare, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour l'éduquer et lui prouver son amour paternel. Mais Kakashi n'a jamais comprit ceci et pour lui son père l'exécrait et finit même par l'abandonné. Il ne comprendra jamais son père et cela reste une profonde douleur pour lui.

j'aime beaucoup Kakashi car, à mes yeux, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant à la recherche d'amour. J'ai faillit écrire un OS dans lequel Kakashi va dans un bordel, choisit une des putes (jamais la même) et une fois dans la chambre, il lui demande de le prendre dans ses bras. Kakashi ne recherche pas un amour passionnel mais maternel car il en a toujours manqué. C'est un enfant qui se protège comme il peut et son masque ne cache pas son visage mais son être tout entier. C'est un moyen de montrer à tous sa vulnérabilité, mais il n'a montre tellement que personne ne la voit et ainsi il ne risque pas qu'on le blesse.

Kakashi est un enfant qui n'a jamais eu d'enfance et c'est retrouvé trop tôt dans le corps d'un adulte qui a du sang sur les mains.

Voilà...

J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture, bonne soirée.

Billy


End file.
